Sandy Cheeks
Sandy is a squirrel from the surface who wears a diving suit and lives in an air-filled glass treedome to survive underwater due to her nature as an air-breathing creature. She is a friend to Spongebob and Patrick Star. Having come from the state of Texas, she has a Southern drawl and a love for rodeos. She is also notable for her knowledge of karate and science. Personality Sandy comes from the state of Texas, known from the episode of the same name and exhibits many characteristics of a cowgirl character. She speaks with a heavy Southern accent and uses typical Southern slang words and phrases, such as "howdy" and "y'all." She is very fond of her homeland and its culture. Sandy is usually kind and caring for SpongeBob and is known to help him out when he's feeling lost. However, in older episodes, she is shown to be much crazier. Powers and Abilities *'Karate': Out of all the characters in the show who practice karate, Sandy is the best at it; she has green karate gear. She also fights Robo-Patrick when SpongeBob and Squidward are frozen. She also defeats the Flying Dutchman alone when he refuses to give them a golden spatula. *'Science': Sandy has shown to have a vast knowledge of science: several episodes feature her doing experiments. As the series progressed, she did more and more science. *'Singing': Sandy is a very good singer; the episode "Texas" marks the first time she is shown singing. *'Guitar': Sandy has played guitar while singing several times. she is the lead guitarist of the band. *'Lasso': Sandy can throw a lasso very easily, she has the ability to throw her lasso to catch or even break things that are far away. Sandy can use her lasso to glide. *'Math': Sandy is seen giving a math lesson. *'Holding her breath': Sandy has been seen holding her breath for long periods of time in many episodes. However, after a while, she has to find an air supply for herself. *'Intelligence:'Sandy is one of the most intelligent and levelheaded characters on the show. She is a multi-talented scientist and inventor and originally came to Bikini Bottom to study sea creatures and their lifestyles. *'Inventing': As an inventor, Sandy is capable of creating extremely advanced devices with ease. Her inventions include a manned spaceship, a teleporter, a submarine that can shrink to microscopic size and go inside a person's body, a robot. Sandy is also very athletic and physically fit. She and SpongeBob share a favorite hobby of karate, and frequently fight each other for fun. *'Driving': Sandy is shown to drive a boatmobile with the style of a jeep. *'Survival skills': Sandy is shown to have good survival skills. *'Sandboarding': Sandy is often seen sandboarding on Sand Mountain. *'Jellyfishing': Sandy is fascinated by jellyfish. *'Bodybuilding and muscle growth':Sandy is shown to have huge muscles, and seems to get bigger and huge each time they are displayed, and growing at almost pure will. Trivia *Sandy was responsible for introducing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. *Despite being established as a scientist in later episodes, Sandy is oblivious to the basic fact that sea creatures cannot survive without water in her first appearance. *In the live-action puppet sequence in the episode "Pressure," Sandy is represented by a TY squirrel Beanie Baby and appears to be naked aside from her helmet. *Sandy is called "Sandy Squirrel" for the first time in "SpongeBob's Last Stand." She would be called this again in the N.E.R.D song "Sandy Squirrel" from the music of The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Category:Fictional character Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Females Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Battle for Volcano Island Category:Nicktoons Mlb